Teenage Dream
by Yuukinosaku
Summary: series of songfics- Pairing: Zemyx    Rated: K-M
1. Teenage Dream

Zemyx - Teenage Dream

Disclaimer - I do not own Zexion, nor do I own Demyx. Square Enix does. They own most of this. Katy Perry Owns the song, though.

A/n: This may end up a chaptered thing that runs off of my Katy Perry, David Crowder Band, Three Days Grace, Eminem, and Ke$ha playlist. I'm not sure how it'll end up, but I do know that it will be worked on very thuroughly. I don't plan my fanfictions, but I make sure they make sense and have a plot, please (DeviantArt) Comment + Fave () Review + Fave, if you enjoyed it. I appreciate it.

**

* * *

**

Zexion smiled softly up at Demyx, they had recently started dating, Zexion ran his tongue sensually over her snake bite lip piercing, and kissed him, and giggled deviously. "I love you." he said to him. Demyx never returned this statement. His love for Zexion was more than "I love you" could describe, he knew how much Zexion hated that. He knew that it made Zexion furious when he was sad and needed to hear it, but Demyx felt as if it downgraded _just how high up Zexion was held in his heart._ Not even "I love you" could ever come close. Ever.

_You think I'm pretty without any makeup on. You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong. I know you get me so I let my walls come down, down. Before you met me, I was alright but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life, now, every february you'll be my valentine, valentine. Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love. We can dance, until we die, you and I, will be young __**forever**_

"Demmy, you know just how much I love you, right?" Zexion inquired, his beautiful blue eyes making Demyx's body take over, and gently kiss him, his soft lips pressed against the taller teen's for only a moment. "How much, Zexy." Demyx smiled softly, Zexion's heart sped up. "So much... that when you don't say it back, when you're asleep, I cry." Zexion said, confessing how badly he needed to hear three simple words "but at the same time, I feel so wonderful, like you're the perfect man... like this love is real, unlike my other relationships." The silverette virgin said,

_You make me feel like I'm living the Teenage Dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep let's run away and don't ever look back don't ever look back. My Heart stops when you look at me, Just one touch now baby I believe, this is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

"Zexion, the amount of love I hold for you is more than 'I love you' can describe, ok? It's like... more than I can even fathom." Demyx smiled softly and lovingly at Zexion. "You're so beautiful... I wish you wouldn;t hide behing Dark make-up and piercings..." Demyx whispered, sucking on one of Zexion's lip rings. The silverette turned a bright shade of red, and threw his arms around Demyx.

_We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the beach. Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets. I finally found you- my missing puzzle piece . Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love. We can dance, until we die, you and I, will be young __**forever**_

Zexion giggled softly as Demyx rubbed his bare back, and his other hand tweaked a pierced nipple. "So cute... everything about you is so cute... sexy too~" Demyx said hotly, and nipped Zexion's neck gently. "Ah.. Demyx..." Zexion blushed, breathing in deeply and blushing a deep and intense crimson, redder than blood, fresh from a virgin's veins. "Demyx... I-I love you...!" Zexion gasped as demyx pulled zexion's nipple ring the goth moaning in pleasure, not sure why the slight burn he felt send a chill down his spine and right into his penis.

_You make me feel like I'm living the Teenage Dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep let's run away and don't ever look back don't ever look back. My Heart stops when you look at me, Just one touch now baby I believe, this is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. I'mma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight._

Demyx made hot and perfect love to Zexion, the frail and untouched body wrenching and writhing below him, the sweaty mass making Demyx move all the harder and slam into Zexion's prostate even harder. The poor boy was being assaulted by pleasure, his orgasm imminent.

_You make me feel like I'm living the Teenage Dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep let's run away and don't ever look back don't ever look back. My Heart stops when you look at me, Just one touch now baby I believe, this is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. I'mma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight._

**

* * *

**

A/n: I wrote that in about 40 minutes, Teenage Dream has 32 Plays on My MP3 player currently. I'm thinking of the next one being... hm... My First Kiss? nah, Love the Way You Lie- flashback to when Zexion was with Axel, who tried to rape him... yep. Tell me what yout think... THANKS~!


	2. Paperthin Hymn

A/n: I decided that all of the songfics i post will just be chapters on this. None are related unless i say this could tie into chapter: song title. Yeah~!

Anberlin owns the song, not me

* * *

_When your only friends are hotel rooms Hands are distant lullabies If I could turn around I would tonight_

Zexion's eyes were closed, he lay weakly in bed, hoping, just hoping Demyx would call. He had been drafted into the army, Zexion had sent a cell phone with around Ten Thousand minutes per month on it, Zexion felt hot, salty tears running down his face in small torrents, he hadn't called any of his friends since Demyx had left. He was broken and afraid. Zexion cluttched a picture of himself with Demyx, It had been taken by Axel, who loved sniping them, It was a wonderful picture of Zexion and Demyx locked in a soft kiss, Demyx hodling Zezion's hand softly, the uncalloused skin feeling like silk to his rough hands, picked raw from playing the guitar.

_These roads never seemed so long Since your paper heart stopped beating leaving me suddenly alone Will daybreak ever come?_

Zexion remembered that day so well, they had gone to church, then gone to lunch together, and they had been excited and happy, cuddling up to each other, and kissing over and over, and then Roxas and Axel had found them, they had gone to the same restaurant. Zexion had kissed Demyx for Axel's camera, and Demyx grasped Zexion's hand just as the picture was taken, how he wished he could have another of those sweet kisses that Demyx gave.

_Who's gonna call on Sunday morning? Who's gonna drive you home? I just want one more chance To put my arms in fragile hands_

That's when the phone rang. Ring, Ring, Ring. Zexion was terrified to answer, the phones ringing sounded solemn and sad. He picked up the phone. steadying his voice. "Hello?" he asked, his voice soft and welcoming. "Zexion Harris?" the voice on the other side of the phone, her voice was straight, and it was almost too steady.

_I thought you said forever (Over and over) A sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion These thoughts run through my head(Over and over)Complaints of violins become my only friends_

Zexion shivered weakly and whispered "yes" brokenly, he almost knew that something awful had happened. "You were the significant other of Demyx Mizu?" and Zexion felt his tears coming again "yes." he said. "We are very sorry to tell you that he has lost his life, his body is being shipped to your country for burial, paid in full by the miltary.

_August evenings Bring solemn warnings To remember to kiss the ones you love goodnight_

Zexion sobbed brokenly and the woman spoke, almost kindly to him "We are very sorry for your loss." and she hung up, zexion threw his phone as hard as he could at the wall, and fell onto his knees, sobbing, his eyes aching and his heart pounding, already. Zexion couldn't even see his smile again. That killed him. It killed Zexion to know that Demyx would never hold him close to him again, and he would never wake him up with a sweet kiss again.

_You never know what temporal days may bring Laugh, love, live free and sing When life is in discord Praise ye the Lord_

Zexion was dressed in a white outfit with a black veil over his face to the funeral, They had, after all, been engaged. He held a bouquet of white roses in his hands, in soft blue gloves, his leather boots, under the white slacks he wore were borrowed, the veil was an old costume thing that Demyx had bought him, and the suit was new. Something old, somethign new, something borrowed, something blue. Zexion was so traditional, **after all, the funeral was on their wedding day, Demyx was suppoed to come back two days before, then they would get married.**

_Who's gonna call on Sunday morning? Who's gonna drive you home? I just want one more chance To put my arms in fragile hands_

Zexion could hardly contain his tears as the trumpets rang their song. Zexion wondered why Demyx had told him they would be together forever when he couldn't even live as long as Zexion. Zexion was crying as they helped him to his feet to see Demyx one last time before they too the flag off of his coffin and gave it to him. A Marine saluted Zexion, and walked with him to the side of the coffin, Zexion crying, and touching the rosary in Demyx's cold hands. Zexion took the engagement ring, they understood how much it meant to him, and allowed it.

_I thought you said forever (Over and over) This sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion These thoughts run through my head (Over and over) Complaints of violins become my only friends_

Zexion sat back down in tears, and the two marines saluted Demyx, took the flag off of the coffin, and they folded it neatly, and put it into a plastic thing to preserve and protect it. One of them took it, and walked over to Zexion, and on one knee, presented it to him, the silverette bursting into tears, the congregation of people sitting behind him standing up, and singing a song, and it broke zexion;s heart.

_I thought you said forever (Over and over) The sleepless night becomes bitter oblivion_

Zexion could hardly bear it as they put his lover in the ground, his eyes filled with tears, many people patting his head or giving him hugs, it didn't help. None of them were him. None of them could replace him. None of the embraces were as warm, none of the "I'm sorry" s helped. None of the warm smiles and offers of help were helping at all. Zexion wanted it to end so he could see Demyx, but he knew Demyx wouldn't want that. He knew how sad it would make Demyx. He slowly let himself deteriorate instead, he hardly ate, never slept, when he ate, it was unhealthy, and soon enough, Zexion's heart just gave up, after nine hard years.

_These thoughts run through my head (Over and over) Complaints of violins become my only friends I thought you said forever (Over and over) These thoughts run through my head_


	3. Hot Air Balloon

Hot Air Balloon - Owl City

Pairing: Zemyx

A/N: I've been absolutely in LOVE with Owl City lately. I promise that eventually i **will **do love the way you lie. I promise.

* * *

_We wrote a prelude To our own fairy tale And bought a parachute At a church rummage sale And with a mean sewing machine And miles of thread We sewed the day above L.A. In navy and red_

Zexion smiled at Demyx, they were both nine years old, and they were catching butterflies in the backyard of zexion's house. "Demmy! Hey, Hey, Demmy!" Zexion smiled brightly, and hugged dmeyx, holding out a jar with the small blue, fluttering being. "I caught one!" Zexion giggled adorably. Demyx had this awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. Why did he feel like something bad was going to happen to his Zexy? If he was going to get hurt, he'd be there with a first aid kit to help him out. Zexion was his best friend **ever.**

_We wound a race track Through your mom's kitchen chairs And fought the shadows back Down your dark basement stairs I lit a match, then let it catch To light up the room And then you yelled as we beheld An old maroon hot air balloon_

Little did Demyx know when Zexion went home, that his mommy was dead and his daddy was angry. Zexion was beaten mercilessly, his father ignoring the fact that zexion didn't scream, he seemed to fantasize about things, and with each blow, even if his body was even more broken then before, he was still thinking of his demmy, his best friend. As a blow landed on his stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs, and knocking him out. Little did demyx know that Zexion did not fall down his basement stairs and got hurt. He was in the hospital with internal bruises from his father, not the stairs.

_I'll be out of my mind And you'll be out of ideas Pretty soon So let's spend The afternoon in a cold hot air balloon Leave your jacket behind Lean out and touch the treetops over town I can't wait To kiss the ground Wherever we touch back down_

Demyx didn't want to, but he had to move to a new city when he was ten, Leaving his scared and now very silent friend behind. Zexy had cried so hard the day he left, it made Demyx want to cry too. Poor Zexion would be all alone... Demyx never stopped missing his best friend. Ever. He wrote a few letters, but they were always returned. Zexion's dad was strict, so maybe letters were out. He was not sure why.

_La la la la la laaa La la la la la laaa We drank the Great Lakes Like cold lemonade And both got stomach achesSprawled out in the shade So bored to death you held your breath And I tried not to yawn You made my frown turn upside down And now my worries are gone_

When they were both fifteen, Demyx moved back. Zexion had been through hell for three of the five years that he was away from Demyx. Two of them were spent in a kinda foster family that treated him as their own. When Demyx came back, Zexion did not remember him at first. He of course knew that as a homosexual that he was very **very **attracted to this guy. "Hey, Zexy. Miss me?" Demyx smiled at him. "Who are you?" Zexion murmured. "Oh... I thought with all the crying you did when I lef that maybe you would remember me. I sure remember you, Zexy," he smiled. "Demy..." Zexion smiled softly to himself. "How've your five years been?" Demyx smiled. "Rough, Demyx. Really rough." Zexion informed him. "Oh... Tell me everything."

_I'll be out of my mind And you'll be out of ideas Pretty soon So let's spend The afternoon in a cold hot air balloonLeave your jacket behind Lean out and touch the treetops over town I can't wait To kiss the ground Wherever we touch back down_

Demyx could hardly believe he let that happen. He loved Zexion. He loved him so much. Why did he let that happen? "Zexy..." Demyx wrapped his arms around Zexion and rubbed the back of his neck gently, and felt chills running down his spine, the story he had just been told hurting him so deeply, his heart racing. Demyx sobbed softly and held Zexion, who had a soft and beautiful smile on his face. "Thanks for coming home."

_I'll be out of my mind And you'll be out of ideas Pretty soon So let's spend The afternoon in a cold hot air balloon Leave your jacket behind Lean out and touch the treetops over town I can't wait To kiss the ground Wherever we touch back down_

_

* * *

_

_A/n: _I didn't mean to make it so sad!


	4. Mine

AkuZeku

Main Pairing: AkuZeku

Song: Mine by Taylor Swift.

A/n: I suddenly began liking other pairings then Zemyx. It's actually easy to start believing in other pairings, I have an OTP, and awhole bunch of pairings I love. I also began to love Taylor Swift.

Song (c) taylor swift

characters (c) Square Enix.

* * *

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

Zexion sighed softly, sitting in the cafe. He stared out the window boredly, examining the winter scenery, and waited for someone to notice he was there and take his simply order of black coffee and a lemon cake. He closed hsi glassy eyes, fudsing with his sleeves, a redheaded waiter walking over. "What do you want?" he said, sounding bored. The voice that he held sent aslight shiver down Zexion's spine. "Oh... Just a black coffee, and a lemon cake, please..." he murmured, bored. "Well, you don't sound very enthusiastic." the redhead said. "And, aren't you in my Liberal Arts class?" he said. Zexion **did **know this voice... It almost crossed the back of his mind. "Hmn, when, where, who teaches." and the redhead listed all of Zexion's liberal art information. "Axel Sinclaire." he said. "Well then, Axel Sinclaire, You are in my Liberal Arts class." Zexion looked up at the redhead, studying him. He didn't know why he suddenly interested himself in this boy.

_You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables Left a small town and never looked back I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin' Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts I say, "Can you believe it?" As we're lyin' on the couch The moment, I can see it Yes, yes, I can see it now_

Zexion stared up at Axel, awkwardly wondering what to say next, lost in his piercing green eyes. "Want to go to lunch? I'm off in about 20 minutes, just hang here, and we can get you that coffee and lemon cake somewhere else." Axel smiled at him. "Oh... uh, sounds nice, actually." Zexion sighed. "Well then..." Axel sat beside Zexion with a charming grin playing across his lips. "So, Zexion, right?" Axel said. "Yes, Zexion Fair." the blunette said, his voice rather dull. "You sound kinda sad..." Axel said, concern in his voice, and he reached across the table, placing a hand on Zexion's cheek, the hand a great comfort to Zexion. "Not sad, per se... It's... It's more lonely than anything..." the blunette said, it worried Axel.

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water? You put your arm around me for the fist time You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

"Well, then, Mr. Lonely, someone needs a friend." Axel said, his tone sly. The pyro-maniac had harbored a crush on this lithe boy, who was just about Twenty-one. Zexion shuddered as Axel's hand gently moved, and caressed his sensitive neck skin. "Axel." Zexion breathed deeply, not sure why it felt so nice to be touched. "Wanna go out to the lake? You... Zexion, I know so much more about you than you know I know." Axel told him. "Stalking me?" Zexion inquired. "No... I've, I have longed for you though..." Axel said gently. "Then, if you long fpor something, Axel Sinclaire, Go and get it." Zexion told him. "will you be my boyfriend?" Axel asked. "Maybe, buy me lunch and take me out, maybe if I deem you good enough for me I'll say yes, for sure." Zexion winked.

_Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together And there's a drawer of my things at your place You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes But we got bills to pay We got nothin' figured out When it was hard to take Yes, yes This is what I thought about: _

Axel did just that, buying Zexion a hot chocolate (that had been requested when they had gone to a total different place, and they had great cocoa. Zexion happened to adore it) and a lemon cake, like he had previously lusted for. Axel smiled, walking Zexion out to the frozen lake on his property, sitting in the snow, with Zexion in his lap, sipping his hot chocolate and nibbling his cake. Axel thanked god for being childish enough to buy himself a pair of snow pants for jsut this reason. Zexion felt warm and cared for, this hadn't happened for him in a long time, someone loving him. "Hey... Axel..." Zexion said. "Yes?" Zexion looked into his eyes "Yes." and Axel's grin widened, looking adorably happy, to Zexion.

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water? You put your arm around me for the fist time You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine Do you remember all the city lights on the water? You saw me start to believe for the first time You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Axel wrapped his arms around Zexion securely, the blunette respondidng with a gently blush, his blue eyes popping to Axel because of the red tinge below them. Axel sighed gently and nuzzles his nose into the back of Zexion's head, his hair covering his face partially, and he breathed in the soft scent of vanilla that was Zexion's hair, apparently. Axel thought it was kinda cute. He smiled, and kissed the back of Zexion's neck very gently, the lithe body he held arching to that touch. "Axel...~" Zexion moaned slightly. Axel was happy, he was sure that he would get a lot from this relationship with Zexion.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM You said everything was slipping right out of our hands I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known Then, you took me by surprise You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

Zexion walked to Axel's house a short distance form where they had been, and Axel laid Zexion in his bed. "Hey, baby... Wanna just lay around for a while?" he asked gently, with an uncharacteristic smile. "Axel, I thought you were much different." Zexion said. "Blunter, overall more blatant, and rude-ish..." Zexion said. "Well, you judeged me wrong, then." Axel gave him a grin. "I would love to just lay here with you, if it's no problem." Zexion answered Axel's previous question. "Good..." Axel whispered, tking Zexion into his arms, kissing him softly and nuzzling his back. Before Zexion could think about it, he was asleep, in Axel's arms.

_You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water. And every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing that's ever been mine."You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter You are the best thing that's ever been mine Do you believe it? We're gonna make it now And I can see it I can see it now_

INSERTBREAK

A/n: this one actually went how I wanted it to go, please tell me what you think of my first shot at Akuzeku!


	5. Lips of an Angel

Lips on an Angel.

Pairing: AkuZeku. Hinted Akuroku and Zemyx

A/N: I started loving AkuZeku. 3

* * *

_Honey why you calling me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now. Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay? I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

Zexion sighed, grasping his phone tightly, his lilac hair falling in his eyes, tears covering the glossy sky blue pools. "Please, Axel, pick up your phone..." he said, his voice cracking ever so slightly. "**Zexion?**" the voice of Zexion's affair spoke through the phone. "Please, Please come over, I need you right now." Zexion said. "**Why? Horny? Lonely? What's up, Zexion... Sorry if I'm so damn quiet, trying not to let Roxas hear me, You know how he is, right?**" Axel's voice intoxicated Zexion. "I, Demyx left me, and I'm burning up for you... I know we broke up a long time ago, but he's pissed at me for something or other." Zexion sighed. "**Classic Demyx.**" Axel chuckled thickly, Zexion felt a shiver running down his spine. "**Just how hard are you, Zexion, calling me at like, Three...**" Axel said, the smirk apparent in his voice. "I miss you." Zexion said, trying to seduce his ex-lover. "**I know you do.**" Axel smirked. "Axe, please..."

_Well my girl's in the next room ometimes I wish she was you I guess we never really moved on it's really good to hear your voice saying my name It sounds so sweet Coming from the lips of an angel Hearing those words it makes me weak And I never wanna say goodbye But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel It's really good to hear your voice saying my name It sounds so sweet Coming from the lips of an angel Hearing those words it makes me weak And I never wanna say goodbye But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel _

Zexion sure wasn't making this very easy on him, was he. Axel sighed, unable to resist how bad he really wanted Zexion. "When do you want me there." he groaned. "**Now. I need you **_**right now**_" Zexion moaned to him, Axel felt his cock stiffen just that much more when he heard the almost resonating click. He stood quickly, Roxas awakening beside him "Axe?" Roxas sighed, having just woke up. "I'm going over to a freinds." and he left quickly, rushing to Zexion's house, his erection swelling more and more as he drove in his mustang to Zexion's house. He groaned when he stood, his balls had stuck, through his jeans, to the leather seats. He walked quickly inside.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight And, yes, I've dreamt of you too And does he know you're talking to me Will it start a fight No I don't think she has a clue Well my girl's in the next room ometimes I wish she was you I guess we never really moved on it's really good to hear your voice saying my name It sounds so sweet Coming from the lips of an angel Hearing those words it makes me weak_

Even if Zexion was just "The other man" he was Axel's lover. They had passionate and loving sex. Axel soon left Roxas to be with Zexion, and Zexion's boyfriend had left a long time ago. Axel straghtened out, him and Zexion got very serious. Until one night, when Demyx called Zexion. "**Zexion, I'll do anything to get you back.**"

_And I never wanna say goodbye But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel It's really good to hear your voice saying my name It sounds so sweet Coming from the lips of an angel Hearing those words it makes me weak And I never wanna say goodbye But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel And I never wanna say goodbye But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel Honey why you calling me so late? _

* * *

A/n: did a bit better than i thought i would. :D please review + fave~?


End file.
